


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Two

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Frustration, Islands, Memories, Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta continues to record her thoughts and feelings…and she isn't a happy camper.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time for another tape from Delta, and just fair warning, she has a lot pent-up frustration to let out. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE TWO: ISLAND AND MY BRAND**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_Ok, I’m back to do more recording. It’s been a couple of days since I made that first recording, but both Cindy and Mikan convinced me that this can help with the boredom of waiting for Junko to get around to getting me for the Izuru Kamukura 2.0 project, and to be honest, I need to get this out of my system, if only that whoever finds these recordings can understand what I’ve been going through._

(She shifts on the bed and sips some water.)

_So, we all woke up on a beach of a beautiful island that was connected to other islands out in the ocean, and, after making sure that Mystic’s ankle wasn’t broken, we all went inside this house that Nikita and Manny found._

_It was a lovely house, plenty of room, and it was when I was in the kitchen, filling up a bowl with cold water and I was gathering up cloths to help cool Mystic down since I had a feeling that we all had been out in the sun for a while, based on how Mystic passed out when she tried to walk to to the group after waking up, I was given the brushoff by Safiya that it was all being taken care of._

_That was an emotional punch to my gut, for I had first aid training, and yet it was told I wasn’t needed to help. I tried not to let it get to me as I went to claim a room for myself, heavens knew that I could do with a shower, and then I heard Mystic crying out upstairs._

_I did try to go to Mystic to help, but Genevieve stopped me at the door, insisting that I wasn’t needed, even when I pointed out that I had first-aid training, and so I was turned away for the second time. And it really hurt, it hurt that no one was giving me a chance._

(She sniffs and blows her nose, for she feels the pain even now.)

_I can’t say for sure how long we were on the island, having a much-needed break after the chocolate factory, and Mystic’s encounter with a woman named Cecelia, who was Genevieve’s twin sister, but during that time, I really did try to convince the group that I could be useful and helpful, and yes, I was new to the group, but that didn’t meant that I couldn’t be given a chance._

_I did have my chance when it was decided to have a pool party, and I got to help out in getting everything ready. It was nice, I got to help with the decorating, the cooking, and other stuff. I really thought that I was finally making progress with the group, and for the duration of the pool party, I did…until something happened._

_I didn’t say this earlier, but one of the reasons for the pool party was to have Genevieve hypnotize Mystic to help with her self-teem and self-confidence, and I thought that it was a bad idea, but I knew that no one was going to listen to me, so I didn’t even bother to protest. I figured that they could just dig their own graves._

_Now, I don’t know if Mystic figured out the plan for hypnotizing her or not, but she did decide to check out this temple on one of the islands, and this lead to us all going to the temple, including new arrival Bretman from the fourth season of Escape the Night and the return of Tim, who’d been killed during the final death challenge back at the Victorian Christmas location._

_I was honestly shocked to learn that the Cursed God had a brother, who was a collector of relics connected to different gods and goddesses, and also being held there was Chiaki Nanami, who was also from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She was an angel who suggested that there be a final death challenge where if our group won, we could get the antidotes to cure her and Mystic, or it would end badly._

_Well, the good news was that Gabbie and Safiya managed to win the final death challenge so that the antidotes were retrieved, but Nora and Sunny both died for losing the challenge, and this gave me new trauma, especially when Tim also died when his persona in ETN 4 died when he lost the final death challenge._

(She takes a deep breath in order to center herself for what she is going to talk about next, for it is hard for her to do this.)

_I knew that we all were affected by the temple incident, especially Mystic, but this changed something within the group itself. The majority of the group began excluding me from stuff, kept telling me to go away, brushing me off whenever I offered to help with something, or just flat out just ignored me._

_It seemed like I wasn’t allowed to do anything or even take part in anything. If someone got hurt, I tried to offer my first-aid skills, but I kept getting turned away, and it_ really _hurt…_ a lot _. I was developing a brand and I didn’t like it one bit._

_No matter what I tried, I was being told to go away and clean stuff in the kitchen, or being told to go away if I tried to help Mystic with anything. Apparently because I wasn’t part of the_ inner circle _, I wasn’t allowed to help her with anything._

(She thumps the bed in frustration.)

_There was a second pool party and when I offered to help, this time I was turned away, and I didn’t get to do_ anything _except for being stuck on kitchen duty almost constantly to wash and put away dishes, nothing like before._

_So, I tried to come up with a plan to prove that I was useful and had both talents and skills, and I did this so that I wouldn’t go into shutdown mode. And what I mean by shutdown mode, is that I will start retreating into myself, I become withdrawn, I lose interest in stuff, and basically, I just shut down emotionally._

_I’ve had shutdown periods before in the past, which I hated having, and I could feel it happening again because of the exclusion and being brushed off so much._

_What I did, was I mixed up cookie dough for a type of cookie that I’ve made before, a chocolate mint cookie that my family referred to as chocolate crinkles that were coated in powdered sugar. I knew that Mystic couldn’t have gluten or dairy in anything that she ate, so I did some experimenting and made two types of cookies: one had flour and milk in it, and the other type didn’t, and they both tasted fantastic when I had them baked._

_I was certain that when I put the cookies out on the dessert table, that the group would see what I could do – or so I thought. I did load the cookies onto trays and started to carry them to the door that led from the kitchen and into the backyard – only to have Manny come barging in and knocked the cookies all over the floor, ruining them!_

(She breathes hard and feels the familiar anger rise up inside her as she feels the heat in her face, and the tears in her eyes grow hot.)

_Manny ruined my hard work and didn’t even apologized. The party was in full swing by that point, and I didn’t have it in me to try again. I was done. I did clean up and went to the party, but I was ignored, not one person even_ bothered _to talk to me or anything, and when Mystic used her teastones to create distractions and slip away in her very own invisibility cloak, I just watched and took grim pleasure in her antics._

_I know that I shouldn’t have done that, but given how things had been going, can you really blame me? And having to resort to eavesdropping to find out what was going on, I knew that there had been a plan for hypnotizing Mystic, and that she’d figured it out on her own._

_Because of all of this, I was shutting down, no one cared, and when I hit my breaking point, I was all ready to go back to the temple and touch one of the relics in there. I knew that if I did, I would be bonded to the God and/or Goddess of that relic, but I didn’t care anymore, I was done with all the crap I was being put through._

_And it was by that point that I’d come to the conclusion that the Cursed God didn’t even_ have _a plan for me, that I was just there to be a stock character and to be cannon fobber, and that was all. I’d been writing this all in a journal that I had at the time, and I left it on the beach when I made my decision to go back to the temple._

_Of course, I didn’t count on being tackled by Nanami-san of all people, and she managed to convince me not to go through with my plan, insisting that Mystic would need me by her side, and – well – I believed her, I really did._

_Of course that was when all hell decided to break lose in the form of the Cursed God and his minions gaining access to the house, and – well – Mystic used a teastone to get us all out of there._

(She stops and listens, hears footsteps.)

_Someone’s coming, I gotta go._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> When you get mistreated and no one seems to care how much it hurts you, it can really have a negative impact on your own view of the world. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
